Catwalk Catches Love
by reediamond
Summary: Ren seorang model, sementara Baekho seorang desainer. Bagaimana hubungan keduanya? A BaekRen Fict, DLDR, I've warned you!


Title : Catwalk Catches Love

Casts : 1. Choi Minki as Choi Minki (17 y.o)

2. Kang Dongho as Kang Dongho (20 y.o)

3. Im Jinah as Choi Jinah (20 y.o)

Pairing : BaekRen

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Semua juga pada tahu kalau saya cuma pinjam nama di sini. Tapi ide cerita ASLI punya saya.

Warning : Slash, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Gaje, Miss Typo. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you.

* * *

**REN POV**

_Seoul, 15 Juli 2011_

Halo semua, perkenalkan namaku Choi Minki, tapi aku lebih sering dipanggil Ren. Hari ini aku akan mengikuti noonaku yang paling cantik, Jinah-noona, pergi ke sebuah peragaan busana. Sebenarnya dia yang memaksaku untuk ikut, supaya ketika dia berlenggak-lenggok di atas catwalk aku bisa mengabadikannya dengan kamera pemberiannya ini. Dia memang orang yang suka difoto dari kecil. Pantas saja noonaku bisa menjadi model terkenal seperti ini, dia juga sering menerima tawaran menjadi model video klip dan iklan. Ah, aku jadi iri dengan noonaku itu.

"Ren-ah, jangan lupa ya, ambil fotoku dengan pose yang paling bagus. Hehe," Nana-noona berpesan kepadaku sebelum meninggalkanku ke belakang. "Setelah ini noona harus mentraktirku es krim," teriakku sebelum dia berjalan terlalu jauh. Dia hanya mengangkat tangannya saja sebagai tanda menyetujui permintaanku.

Tak terasa acara hari ini sudah selesai, saat ini aku sedang berada di backstage bersama Nana-noona. Dia sedang berbincang dengan desainer yang mendesain semua baju yang dipamerkan tadi. "Ren-ah." Dia memanggilku untuk mendekat ke arahnya. "Wae noona? Ayo kita segera pulang, aku capek sekali hari ini." Aku mengeluarkan puppy-eyesku untuk membujuk noonaku, dia sudah terlalu lama sibuk sendiri, membiarkan aku mendekam di sudut ruangan melihat-lihat hasil jepretanku.

"Noona?" kudengar orang di sebelahku bertanya heran. "Oh ya, Baekho, kenalkan dia ini namdongsaengku, Ren. Dan Ren, dia ini Baekho, desainer muda yang sedang naik daun."  
Aku mengulurkan tanganku, mengajaknya bersalaman. "Dongsaengmu namja? Dia bahkan lebih cantik darimu." Alih-alih menjabat tanganku, dia malah terlihat terheran-heran.

Kulihat Nana-noona cemberut mendengar perkataannya. Haha, rasakan itu noonaku tersayang. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. "Ren imnida," ujarku seraya membungkuk di hadapannya. "Dan kurasa kau benar hyung, aku lebih cantik dari noonaku itu." Lihat, noonaku makin cemberut mendengar perkataanku. Ternyata rasanya mengusili saudara itu seperti ini, pantas saja noonaku suka mengusiliku.

"Nana-ah, kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau mempunyai dongsaeng secantik dia. Apakah dia model sepertimu juga?" Baekho-hyung sepertinya penasaran terhadapku. "Ren-ah bukan seorang model, dia hanya dongsaeng bandel yang menyebalkan," noonaku tetap cemberut saat mengatakannya. Nana-noona benar-benar kesal rupanya. Terang saja, dia itu paling benci saat dikatakan tidak cantik.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kalau begitu dia harus masuk ke agensi model kita. Kau harus bisa membujuknya ya Nana-ah, nanti akan aku kenalkan pada pamanku yang sutradara itu."

"Jinjja? Itu bisa diatur kalau begitu," aku mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku harus segera pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam bagi anak kecil di sampingku ini. Dia akan segera masuk ke agensi dalam minggu ini, dan kau juga harus segera mengenalkan aku pada pamanmu. Annyeong." Noona segera menarikku pergi begitu selesai mengatakannya. Kulihat Baekho-hyung melambaikan tangan pada kami sebagai salam perpisahan.

_Seoul, 20 Juli 2011_

"Ren-ah, please, mau ya, mau ya. Ayolah, kau ini sangat cocok menjadi model." Aku telah terbiasa mendengar kalimat seperti ini selama lima hari terakhir. "Oh, ayolah noona, aku ini tidak mau, kenapa memaksaku terus sih." Aku hanya menautkan kedua alisku, bosan mendengar permintaannya.

"Please Ren-ah, aku harus mendapatkan tawaran bermain drama tahun ini. Kau kan tahu kalau aku sangat menanti-nantikan drama pertamaku." Dia mencoba meniru jurus puppy-eyesku, tak akan mempan untukku noona. Aku lebih memilih melihat layar PSPku daripada memperhatikan noonaku bicara tidak jelas.

Nana-noona cemberut demi melihat aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku melirik sekilas lalu melanjutkan gameku. "Ayolah Ren-ah, kau minta apa saja nanti noona berikan. Please, bantu noona sekali ini saja." Aku tersenyum licik mendengar kata-katanya yang terakhir, ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu selama lima hari ini.

"Jinjja?" aku menaikkan kedua alisku, pura-pura mempertimbangkan tawaran emasnya. "Ne, yaksokhae." Noona mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepadaku, dan segera kubalas dengan cepat. "Kalau begitu aku minta ketika noona sudah terkenal nanti, noona harus menyebut namaku pertama kali ketika ditanyai siapa yang harus diberi ucapan terima kasih, lalu noona harus sering memajang fotoku di twitter noona, dan yang terakhir noona harus sering-sering mengenalkanku pada orang-orang penting yang noona temui." Dia mengerutkan alis, heran, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. Haha, aku ingin memperoleh nama dulu sebelum aku menunjukkan kemampuanku pada orang-orang.

_Seoul, 8 Februari 2012_

Akhirnya, setelah berbulan-bulan aku menjalani pelatihan. Besok aku akan mengikuti pagelaran busana yang semuanya karya Baekho-hyung. Dia benar-benar menjadi seorang desainer yang hebat. Aku sangat gugup sekarang. Belum mulai sudah seperti ini. Jadi seperti ini ya perasaan noonaku sebelum dia tampil di panggung untuk pertama kali. Ah, ngomong-ngomong namanya sering diperbincangkan orang akhir-akhir ini, itu karena drama yang dia bintangi memperoleh rating yang tinggi, padahal dia seorang artis baru.

Dddrrt.. Dddrrt..  
Aku segera membuka hapeku, melihat sms yang masuk.

From: White Tiger-hyung  
Subject: Be Relax  
Message: Gugup? Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan. Lakukan sampai lima kali. Hwaiting! ^^

Aku tersenyum membaca sms dari Baekho-hyung, dan aku segera melakukan sarannya. Rasanya perasaanku jadi sedikit tenang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membalas smsnya.

To: White Tiger-hyung  
Subject: Gomawo  
Message: Gomawo hyung untuk dukungannya. Sampai bertemu besok yaa ^_^

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai nomornya, tentu saja ini berkat noonaku yang paling cantik. Dia benar-benar menepati janjinya padaku, aku sangat dikenal orang bahkan sebelum aku mulai berjalan di atas catwalk untuk pertama kali.

_Seoul, 9 Februari 2012_

Rasanya jantungku akan meledak saat ini juga. Aku takut tidak dapat menutupi perasaan gugupku ini saat berjalan di atas catwalk sana. Aku mengintip dari belakang panggung, kenapa catwalknya sepanjang itu ya. Kursi penontonnya juga banyak. Kamera-kamera juga sedang berjajar tepat di samping catwalk. Aku jadi makin gugup.

Sudah saatnya aku tampil, tapi aku masih gugup. Aku menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam mencoba mengurangi ketegangan, lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki dengan yakin. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Aku mulai menebar senyum. Saat sampai di ujung, entah kenapa perasaan berdebar itu muncul kembali. Pasti aku terlihat kaku saat ini.

Bbruaaggh…  
Oh Tuhan, aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Saking gugupnya, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan waktu. Jadi aku menabrak model itu di atas catwalk. Eotteohke? Aku pasti dimarahi Baekho-hyung karena telah merusak acaranya. Padahal ini adalah debut pertamaku sebagai seorang model. Bahkan noona tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan separah ini, sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat menjadi seorang model.

"Ren-ah, gwaenchana?" Suara Baekho-hyung menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjangku pasca adegan memalukan tadi. Aku masih menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Baekho-hyung. Kurasakan dia memegang bahuku lalu menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku." Gwaenchana?" dia mengelus pipiku pelan. Aku ingin menangis sekarang.

"Mianhae hyung.. hiks.. Jeongmal mianhae.."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Wajar saja, ini kali pertamamu berjalan di atas catwalk."

"Aku memang tidak berbakat hyung, tidak seperti noonaku. Hiks.."

"Aniyo, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Uljima Ren-ah." Dia menarikku dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Hiks.. Mianhae hyung, aku sudah mengacaukan acaramu. Harusnya kau memarahiku hyung, bukannya menghiburku seperti ini." Aku menangis makin keras dalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus rambutku dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Ssshhht.. Uljimayo Ren-ah, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik hari ini."

_Seoul, 16 Februari 2012_

Tepat seminggu setelah kejadian tidak mengenakkan itu. Aku masih betah mengurung diri di rumah. Aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana sepulang sekolah, tidak ke agensi. Aku malu bertemu teman-temanku di sana. Aku juga sudah mengganti nomorku agar Baekho-hyung tidak dapat menghubungiku. Sepertinya aku harus mengubur keinginanku untuk menjadi model dalam-dalam.

"Ren-ah, kau sudah bangun," suara noonaku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Dia mendekatiku lalu mengelus kepalaku yang berada di balik selimut tebal ini. "Gwaenchana? Masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin?" Dia bertanya lembut.

"Noona, aku ingin berhenti menjadi model saja. Biar saja aku menjadi anak biasa."

"Waeyo? Baru satu kali gagal sudah menyerah. Kau bukan Ren adikku" Dia tersenyum menatapku.

"Tapi noona, aku malu, aku gagal menjadi seorang model di awal karirku."

"Kenapa harus malu, justru kamu harus membuat ini sebagai cambuk untuk dapat bangkit lagi. Hwaiting! Kau pasti bisa Ren-ah." Dia menarikku dalam pelukan hangatnya, mengingatkanku pada pelukan Baekho-hyung yang sedikit lebih hangat. Kurasakan rasa panas menjalari pipiku ketika memikirkan hal ini.

"Nah, sekarang lihat siapa yang datang untuk menemuimu Ren-ah." Aku memiringkan kepalaku penasaran mendengar kata-kata noona. Kulihat kepala Baekho-hyung menyembul dari balik pintu kamarku, dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

"Noona, kenapa kau mengajaknya kemari?"

"Siapa juga yang mengajaknya, tadi dia tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan pintu seperti setan."

"Tidak sopan sekali mengatai tamumu setan Nana-ah. Ah, annyeong Ren." Baekho-hyung perlahan berjalan mendekati kami berdua.

"Kalian berdua bicaralah dulu, aku akan keluar. Lagipula scheduleku hari ini padat sekali. Hati-hati dengan Baekho Ren-ah, dia bisa saja melakukan sesuatu padamu di kamar yang sepi ini." Noona menyeringai ketika mengatakannya. "Ya! Nana-ah, kau pikir aku sepervert itu. Jinjja.."

Mwo? Apa-apaan maksud noona tadi? Rasa panas merambati pipiku menuju ke telingaku.

"Ren-ah, gwaenchana? Kau tahu aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu selama seminggu ini." Dia berjalan lebih mendekat lalu duduk di kasurku.

"Gwaenchana hyung-ah." Aku menundukkan kepalaku tidak berani menatap wajahnya ketika kami berbicara.

"Ren-ah, tatap mataku ketika aku berbicara padamu." Kurasakan dia mendongakkan kepalaku sehigga mataku tepat menatap manik matanya. Pasti Baekho-hyung dapat melihat semburat merah muda di pipiku.

Kurasakan Baekho-hyung mengelus pipiku yang semakin memanas. Perlahan dia mendorong kepalanya sehingga bibirku menabrak sesuatu yang memabukkan. Dia sedikit menjilat bibirku lalu mencoba memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutku. Lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigiku sebelum kemudian bertarung dengan lidahku. Rasanya aku sulit untuk mendapatkan oksigen, tapi aku tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini. "Sesakkh.. hyunggh.." Kupukul-pukul dadanya yang bidang agar menghentikan serangannya.

Dia menyeringai melihatku tidak bisa mengatur nafasku. Aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah nafasku normal, kami berdua saling berdiam diri. Suasana di kamarku terasa sangat canggung.

"Waeyo hyung? Kenapa kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku?" Aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya saat mengatakan hal ini. "Saranghae Ren-ah, aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Would you be my boyfriend?"

Aku masih menunduk tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Suasana masih secanggung tadi sampai sebuah suara merusak kecanggungan ini. "Sudah, terima saja, apa susahnya sih Ren-ah."

"Noona? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau mengintipku." Aku memasang wajah cemberut terhadap noonaku yang kini tertawa-tawa di balik pintu kamarku.

"Jadi bagaimana Ren-ah? Kau menerimaku?"

"Tentu saja Baekho-ah, dia hanya sedang malu. Kau harus mentraktirku setelah ini Baekho-ah, kalau tidak aku tidak akan merestui kalian." Kulempar bantalku ke arah Nana-noona yang dengan cepat menghindari lemparanku.

"Chukkae.. Chukkae.." Noona bertepuk tangan senang seperti anak kecil. Aneh, yang ditembak siapa, yang senang siapa.

_Seoul, 16 Februari 2013_

'Film yang Diperankan Choi Bersaudara Sukses di Pasaran'

'Ren Datangi Pemutaran Perdana Film Choi Bersaudara Bersama Kekasihnya'

'Sense Fashion Ren dalam Film Choi Bersaudara Menjadi Tren Tersendiri'

"Sedang baca apa chagiya?" Kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangku.

"Ini hyung," kutunjukkan tabloid yang sedang kubaca pada Baekho-hyung.

"Chagiya, kau ingat kalau hari ini hari jadi kita yang pertama? Kalau begitu ayo kita berjalan-jalan untuk merayakannya. Ppali.. Ppali.."

Aku sangat bersyukur saat ini. Setelah hari itu, Baekho-hyung selalu menemani dan mendukungku sehingga aku bisa sampai tingkat ini. Jeongmal saranghae hyung-ah..~

* * *

A/N:

Annyeong semua ^^  
Aku sedang jatuh cinta sama Baekren. Keke.. Pengen menebar virus Baekren di SPI ini..  
Habis si Ren cantik banget sih. Asli, sampai sekarang aku ga percaya kalau dia itu cowok..  
Aku dapat ide ini pas lagi liat2 foto Ren waktu di Seoul Fashion Week, trus aku keingetan MVnya UEE-eonnie yang Ssok Ssok Ssok.. Oh yaa, di sini aku bikin Baekho nggak satu line sama Ren.. Habis aku sampai sekarang ga percaya kalau kita seumuran.. Mukanya menipu banget -_-  
Trus entah kenapa aku suka banget sama hubungan Nana-Ren di sini.. So sweet banget, jadi pengen punya kakak cewek kayak Nana-eonnie..  
Oke, segini aja curcolan gaje dariku.. Reviewnya please..  
Kamsahamnidaa yeorobun^^


End file.
